Between Second and third
by Tsyphony
Summary: A little driver's Ed course after that fateful Thanksgiving dinner between our two favorite witches. (BONKAI) Here there be SMUT, ye be warned!


**A little One shot that's been on my mind for awhile. Kind of really wanted to see more Bonkai interaction during that Thanksgiving scene, so here it is. Driver's Ed. This does contain SMUT, you've been warned, so NSFW people! Hope you like it and I'm off to work on WTHW and GWP!**

* * *

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she followed the bouncy steps of the manic psychopath before her.

"This is pointless Kai, I know how to drive a stick. You're just using this as another way to stall me from leaving and it's not gonna work." She grumbled. Kai turned in a flourish and smiled innocently at her as he reached the driver side door of the blue sedan.

"No tricks, Bonster. I gave you a solemn vow on the most sacred of my favorite holidays. What kind of guy would I be if I let my dinner date drive off in this old heap only to be stranded helpless and alone in the middle of nowhere?" Kai pouted and stepped up to Bonnie, she could smell the residual wine on his breath from dinner as he stooped down to meet her gaze. "A poor girl with no witchy woo could find herself in a lot of trouble all alone out there. You never know what kind of monsters might be lurking out in the big wide world."

Bonnie huffed and shoved the tall brunette out of her personal space. The extra heat she'd felt at his closeness cooled, she blamed the three glasses of Pinot she had downed while waiting for her dinner from hell to end.

Kai chuckled and held up his hands in surrender. He bit down on his lower lip playfully, eying her as he opened the driver door, indicating that she should get in.

"Fair enough," He laughed. "But it is pretty tricky to shift into gear, and as we made a truce, I'm just trying to live up to my end of the bargain. So, shall we?"

Bonnie eyed him one more time before sliding cautiously into the front seat. Inside she was overwhelmed by the lingering scents of Kai's aftershave, mixed with stale pork rinds and old vinyl. Her hands gripped tightly on the tan steering wheel as the passenger side door opened and Kai folded his long frame into the seat next to her. She eyed him from her peripheral, her nostrils flaring as the smell of wine and cologne grew stronger. She turned to fully face him when he scooted closer, his broad shoulder leaning into the side of her seat and he smiled pleasantly at her.

"K, so first things first, close your eyes."

Bonnie glared at him incredulously. "You have to be more crazy than I thought if you think I'm gonna trust you enough to leave myself open like that!" She snarled. Kai rolled his eyes and huffed.

"I thought we established, I'm not gonna go knife happy on you. If the pilgrims could stop massacring millions on this, our most holiest of glutenous holidays, than so can I. Where's that hopeful Bennett spirit?" He pouted. His eyes drifted down to her lips and he unconsciously licked his own as he leaned ever so slightly forward. "C'mon Bon, you can't tell me we didn't connect a little over dinner." Bonnie jerked her head back as she felt the tip of his finger trace down her jawline. "Admit it, you felt just the teensiest bit bad for me when I told you what an ass my dad is."

"Yeah, then I remembered the apple didn't fall too far from the tree cause you decided the best way to get back at him would be by slaughtering your own siblings." Bonnie sneered. She had leaned into him, her nose almost touching his. Bonnie watched his jaw clench as his eyes flickered between her own mossy greens and her pouty pink lips. She felt the heat of his breath as he released a long exhale through his nose.

"Fine, no skin off my back if we sit here for eternity. You're the one who wanted to run to the ends of the earth just to avoid me." He leaned back slowly, cocking his head and pasted that charming smirk back on his lips. "Of course, I should warn you, Oregon nights can get awfully chilly, even in May, and the heater never really worked in this old bucket of rust anyway. We may have to resort to sharing body heat to keep warm." Kai trailed his finger down the window, catching some of the already built up condensation there. "Did I mention these windows fog up pretty quickly? Maybe that was your real plan. How long's it been since you steamed up a back seat, Bonfire?"

Bonnie curled her lip in disgust, but couldn't help the warmth flooding her belly when she thought of the last time she'd had sex. Her eyes surreptitiously slid to the back seat unbidden. When she glanced back, Kai grinned wolfishly at her, seeming to read the thoughts running through her mind. She turned to gaze back out the windshield, both hands back on the wheel before closing her eyes.

"Fine, let's just hurry up and get this over with." Bonnie murmured. Her hands reflexively twitched when she felt the seat dip as Kai once again shifted closer. She squeezed her eyes tightly, gritting her teeth in determination to finish this. In less than an hour, she would be free from this nightmare.

The little witch jumped when she felt Kai's hand brush slowly along her sleeve, traveling down till it reached her hand.

"Relax." He murmured softly in her ear. His large fingers wrapped over her much more delicate ones, engulfing them as he lifted her hand from the wheel and guided her to the key. Bonnie's feet automatically pressed on the brake and clutch as they both turned the ignition, the engine softly humming to life, it's vibrations throbbing through the seat. She began to really regret the wine.

Kai's breath fanned over her shoulder and cheek as he lifted her hand again to place it on the stick. The mix of Pinot and tomato sauce was a heady combination when combined with the boys' own earthy undertones. Bonnie took shallow quick breaths, trying to negate the effect his proximity seemed to be having on her.

 _Head in the game Bennett,_ she thought.

"See? Easy peasy so far." Bonnie could hear the smirk in his voice. The bastard was enjoying the hell out of this.

"So, for now, I want you to keep it in first, and just slowly pull your foot off the clutch."

Bonnie opened her eyes as she pulled her foot back and looked to the gauge to determine where she should stop before the car stalled.

"Ah ah ah, no fair cheating Bon Bon." Kai admonished. She glanced to find him far closer than she'd imagined, the tip of his nose brushing her cheek as she turned.

"How am I supposed to keep it from stalling if I don't watch for the needle to go below one?" She murmured huskily. Bonnie shook her head slightly, clearing her throat as she pulled back to frown at him. Kai smiled at her like a patient parent to a willful child.

"That might work in those fancy new hybrid cars of yours, but this baby," His hand left hers to stroke slowly over the dashboard. "Well she comes from a different era. You can't just go by the numbers with her, you need to feel her out, really listen to what she's saying."

Bonnie snorted. "Could you be any more cheesy? Seriously, did you spend the last eighteen years just watching pornos and memorizing bad pick up lines? What's next, gonna ask me what my sign is?"

Kai chuckled and returned his hand to hers on the gearshift. "Fair enough, that was a bit over the top. But I wasn't lying, these older cars really are temperamental, you can't just go by the gauges. So," He leaned into her ear. "Close your eyes again, and when I tell you to, I want to to slowly lift your foot off the clutch."

Unbidden, Bonnie's eyes fluttered shut. She felt her foot slowly lifting from the pedal, the engine continued to purr steadily.

"That's it, nice and slow." Kai whispered. Bonnie felt his hand slip from hers, drifting along her arm and down her side to rest on her flat belly. She tensed as his fingers stroked back and forth. "Just keep pulling off the clutch, nice and steady. I want you to listen for the dip in the engine. Your gonna feel it right here, before she gives out." In a flash, Bonnie felt his hand slip under her button down and tank top, his fingers trailing a scorching path just under her belly button. She jumped, her hands clenching at the wheel and her knees pulling back to protect her middle. The car immediately sputtered and died with a small lurch. Kai sighed.

"You know, this would go a lot easier if you weren't so jumpy. Anyone ever tell you you need to unwind, Bonster?" He drawled.

"Gee I wonder why that's so hard, maybe it's because there's a pervy sociopath next to me who doesn't know the meaning of personal space!" She snapped. Bonnie reached up and yanked on the key, bringing the engine roaring back to life.

"Hardly pervy," Kai wrinkled his nose then side eyed her. "I'm just trying to help you find your center. But if you want, I'd be more than happy to give you a demonstration of my proficiency in... other departments." He winked lecherously at her.

Bonnie groaned and resumed her position for the third time. "Let's just get this over with already." She muttered.

This time, when Kai settled his hand back on her abdomen, Bonnie flinched but continued to hold her foot still. She gritted her teeth as she felt his warmth seeping into her. It was like his fingers were on fire, burning a path on her navel and warming the long cold pits within her. Slowly she began to pull her foot back, ever careful not to release too much at once. After a moment she heard the vibrations of the engine dip, the car seat rattled a little more unsteadily. Bonnie could indeed feel the vibrations just under where Kai's hand lay, rattling and throbbing through her core.

"Good, keep it there and now I want you to put your other foot on the gas and push, give her just enough to keep her from stalling out." He murmured, his voice huskier than when they had started out. She felt his hand move to her inner thigh, shifting her leg so her foot was now on the other pedal.

"Kai." The little witch gritted out as sparks flew from his touch to her very center.

"Just giving a little guidance, Bon, wouldn't want you fumbling around all alone in the dark, now would we?" His lips brushed against her ear and she swore she heard a soft sigh escape his lips.

From under her lashes, Bonnie peeked at the tall brunette next to her. His eyes were fixated to where his palm still lay on her jean clad leg. She felt his fingers spasm momentarily and watched the muscles in his jaw clench as he breathed deeply through his nose.

 _At least I'm not the only one._ She thought.

"You're not putting the pedal to the medal Bonnie."

"Don't you think me flooring it with my eyes closed is a bit of a stupid idea? You may come back to life if we wrap around one of those trees, but I don't have that luxury." She hissed.

"Emergency brake's on, Bennett, the most you'll do is throw up a little mud. But check for yourself if you don't believe me."

Bonnie frowned for a moment, her nose scrunched up in distaste at the levels of faith she was suddenly putting in the psychopath next to her, when a wicked thought came to mind. Again, she peeked surreptitiously at Kai. His body was so close to her now, his shoulders touching her own, his hips angled towards her and sitting just next to the middle console. Bonnie bit her lower lip and pulled her hand off the wheel. She fumbled with the gearshift for a moment, pretending to feel her way. Kai was still distracted, his finger absently tracing small circles over her inner thigh. With deftness, her hand shifted over, till she was cupping his rather large erection through his cargo pants. She heard him hiss as her hand reflexively squeezed his turgid length. His hand shot away from her leg, clutching her wrist, but not yet moving it away. Bonnie felt his hips jerk upwards, grinding himself into her palm.

"Wrong handle Bon Bon." He said breathlessly. His hand moved hers to feel the parking brake, wrapping her fingers around it before guiding hers to pump over it once or twice. She couldn't hide the small gasp that escaped her.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was deliberate." Kai growled against her ear, his teeth raking against the shell. Bonnie felt yawning chasm form in her core, aching to be filled. "But we both know you'd never cross the line with a murderous crazy pants like me. Good little girls like you just don't do that sort of thing, do they?" His laugh was bitter, but there was a smug self righteousness in his eyes that made Bonnie's blood boil. Maybe it was the wine talking, or maybe she was just sick and tired of always feeling overpowered around him, but Bonnie was through feeling like Kai Parkers' little play thing. What she wouldn't give to wipe that all knowing smirk off his face.

Bonnie yanked her hand from under his and buried it into those short brown locks. His eyes widened in surprise as she tugged none too gently, pulling his face slightly back from hers.

"You think you watching me for four months means you know everything about me?" She whispered before biting harshly at his earlobe, causing him to grunt. "You don't know shit. I have desiccated original vampires, thrown the first immortal into the pits of hell, stopped my own boyfriends' heart and loved every second. And that's not even the half of it. You know nothing about me, Kai."

Jade emeralds lit with unholy fire glared down into his stormy gray eyes. She saw the darkness begin to well up within him, but along with it came something else that made her skin flush and goosebumps break out all at once. His hand reached up and pulled hers from his hair, his grip almost bruising.

"Hands at ten and two, princess." Kai growled. His nose brushed against hers and his lips ghosted along her chin. Bonnie turned back to the windshield, yanking her hand from his grip and placing it back on the steering wheel. Immediately, Kai's hand snaked under her shirt. But this time, rather than resting gently on her silky skin, she felt his long fingers bury underneath the tops of her jeans, slipping further down till he could stroke at her panty clad lips. Bonnie bit back a moan her eyelids fluttering and her head falling back to rest against the seat.

"Focus on the lesson Bon." He murmured, flicking his tongue against the skin behind her earlobe. When she didn't immediately move, Kai pulled his finger back, leaving her skin tingling at the loss of friction. Bonnie whimpered and picked her head back up. Her hands gripped at the steering wheel when she felt his fingers delve back to their original position, stroking softly at her now damp folds.

"Good girl." He hummed against her neck, nuzzling at the exposed skin. "Now like we talked about, just a little pressure to get her going." The boy's thumb pressed against her clit as his fingers pulled her sodden underwear to the side, his middle finger stroking back and forth over her slit. Bonnie jumped and her foot pressed hard on the gas, revving the engine. Kai pulled back slightly, but continued to softly stroke her.

"Not too much. She hasn't been used in awhile Bon, gotta warm her up first. Otherwise she's gonna run out of juice and this little joyride will be over before it even began." He whispered. Bonnie pulled back and turned slightly to watch him. Kai's eyes were almost black with lust, his breath coming out in small hisses between gritted teeth, and a fine sheen of sweat had begun to form on his brow. They gazed at one another for a few moments, breath escaping them both in short puffs. Bonnie's hands were glued to the wheel and somehow she maintained an even pressure on both the clutch and the gas.

They moaned simultaneously as his finger dipped into her sheath.

"Put it in second." He groaned out as he began nipping and sucking at her collarbone, his other hand wrapping around her shoulder to tug her shirt out of the way.

Bonnie's hand trembled as she gripped at the bulbous head of the gear shaft. She tugged it down and to the left and the engine went from a high whine back to it's low purr. Bonnie arched her back and cried out as she felt another finger slip inside her, all the while forcing her legs not to tremble. Her hips ground down on his hand as her walls clasped at the invading digits.

"Fuck!" Kai cursed under his breath. He ripped the buttons of her flannel open and shoved the bloody white tank underneath up, exposing her naked breasts. His mouth latched hungrily to her nipple tugging it between his teeth and sucking for all he was worth while his fingers rolled and pinched the other between them.

Bonnie's other hand left the steering wheel and threaded through his soft strands, pulling him closer to her as she arched her back. Her other hand slid up his thigh and began stroking his covered pulsating member. She keened as she felt his fingers curl inside her, massaging against that sweet spot on her inner wall. The engine stuttered.

"Don't stall." He growled. Kai's head lifted from her breast to glare down at her. The air from the car hit her wet nipple, causing it to pebble and ache for the warmth of his mouth again. Bonnie gazed into his blown back pupils and whimpered. He grinned ferally down on her and twist his fingers inside her passage, rubbing harder against the sensitive flesh, his thumb circling her clit all the while.

He leaned closer to her face. "You stall, you don't get off. Think of this as positive reinforcement."

His tongue snaked out to slither along her plump lower lip before taking it between his teeth to suckle. Bonnie gritted her teeth, clenching her legs muscles to keep her feet still. Her core was burning, and each stroke of his fingers only stoked the blaze higher. Kai pulled off her mouth, resting his forehead against hers. He was now practically on top of her, t-shirt scraping across her naked breasts.

"Jesus, you're so hot." He panted out. His thumb flicked over her clit and Bonnie's whole body trembled. He looked up into her eyes as his fingers picked up pace, his thumb now thrumming over her nub repeatedly. "Put it in third."

Bonnie's hand threw the gear forward, then returned to his groin. She tugged at his fly with deft fingers, gasping when she felt his dick twitch at it's freedom. His eyes closed and his jaw muscles flexed as she slipped her hand into his boxers, her thumb tracing over the head before spreading the slickness she found there over his length. She gripped his base tightly as his fingers buried themselves deeper into her.

Bonnie could feel the coil in her belly tightening. Each pass of Kai's thumb and fingers bringing her closer to the edge. Her other hand flew to her own fly, opening the tops of her jeans to allow his hand more room to move. She felt his chest vibrate against her as he chuckled darkly, his hand speeding up even more. She retaliated by scratching her fingernails up his sac and shaft, causing him to grunt, before again pumping his length furiously. She rode his fingers in time with the movement of her hand, hoping to at least one up him in this before he forced her to explode. Kai's hips stuttered up into her tightening grip. He shifted his hand when he figured out what she was trying to do, the heel of his palm pressing into her clit as his thumb pressed down on the muscles above her pelvis while his fingers curled inside her and pressed up, rocking incessantly on her g-spot.

"Ladies first." He growled and covered her mouth with his own just as Bonnie screamed out. Her back bowed off the seat, her legs flailing. The car lurched to a halt as Kai's tongue plunged repeatedly into her open mouth and she gripped his arms to anchor her shuddering form. She felt his fingers continue to massage her, riding her through the strongest orgasm she had ever felt.

Bonnie twitched and shuddered as Kai pulled his fingers from her. Her eyes opened just in time to watch him slip the glistening digits between his lips. He eyed her and purposefully made loud slurping noises as he sucked them clean, humming and grinning at her as he pulled them back out.

"So thoughtful of you to bring desert." He leaned forward, his lips brushing against hers. Bonnie could smell her own musk on his breath. "Care for a taste?"

Bonnie leaned forward as if to accept his invitation. When his eyes closed, she surprised him by pushing him back into his seat before climbing over to straddle him.

"I think it's time someone taught you it's not nice to cheat." She whispered into his ear before once again taking the lobe into her mouth. This time was much more gentle; she sucked and flicked her tongue over the abused flesh. Bonnie felt his hands come up to grip her waist before sliding down the back of her jeans to cup her perky ass.

"I don't know what you mean." He breathed as she began lowering her mouth to his neck, lapping at the salty skin and nuzzling his racing pulse. "My mother always emphasized the importance of being a hospitable host. I was just being thorough."

Bonnie bit at the corded muscles of his neck before lifting herself off him. Kai's hips involuntarily raised to meet her own, but she pulled his hands from her pants and on a whim, wrapped the seat belt around them before wrapping it around the headrest and tugging on it to secure to the safety latch. Kai eyed her warily but she merely smiled before leaning down to whisper against his mouth.

"Ah ah ah, it's your turn for a lesson now. I think it's only fair I teach you how we southern girls do hospitality." With that, she leaned forward, sliding her lips against his, coaxing his mouth open with her tongue.

He tasted of her, wine, and pasta sauce, and she moaned as they heavy flavors danced over her tongue. His own swirled along hers, his mouth desperate to devour her. When she pulled away, he leaned forward to try and recapture hers, only to be pulled back by the restraining belt. Kai groaned in frustration.

Bonnie knelt between his thighs on the floor board. She sat up a little to lift his gray t-shirt, and took a moment to revel in the sight before her. Hidden under all those baggy nineties clothes lay a ripped and compact body. Her mouth watered as she watched Kai's chest and flat abs heave with every breath he took. A movement lower down caused her eyes to take in the angry purple head of his erection poking out from the top of his boxers. As she watched, it pulsed again, a pearly drop of fluid beading at the tip. Bonnie looked up to find Kai panting, his arms straining to reach down and his face flushed with frustration. She reveled in her new found power over him.

Sitting up, Bonnie dipped her tongue into the indent of Kai's navel, her mouth leaving wet open kisses down to the jutting bones of his pelvis. Her eyes watched every contortion of his face as she traveled from one hip bone to the next, occasionally sucking hard enough to leave marks.

"Bonnie." He moaned, his head falling back against the seat rest. The muscles in his hard thighs twitched as her palms slid lower, her fingers gripping at the sides of his cargo pants and boxers, she tugged sharply on them. As he lifted his hips to accommodate her, she heard a small thumping sound. She looked down to find Kai's pager lying on the ground next to her, there was something written on it, but she couldn't quite make it out.

"What is it?"

She looked up to find Kai staring down at her, his brow wrinkled and his eyes hazy. His breathing was still labored but his eyes were beginning to look more wary than lustful.

"Nothing, just pegged you for more of a briefs kind of guy." Bonnie's hand reached forward and squeezed his length, twisting as she pumped him. She watched his eyes roll back into his head again.

As she bit into his upper thigh, causing him to grunt and squeeze his eyes tight, Bonnie brought the pager closer into view. She continued to run her hand along his length, alternating twisting and squeezing as she glanced down to read what it said.

 _I LIED_

 _That conniving little bastard!_ She thought. Bonnie bit down extra hard on the top of his other thigh, causing Kai to grunt. She worked him over as she furiously thought of what to do next. Suddenly she pulled back. Kai moaned at the loss of her touch.

"Wha- why'd you stop?" He panted. Bonnie stood, shoving her jeans and panties down to the tops of her boots, before closing his legs and straddling him as best she could. Kai's eyes widened and his mouth hung a little slack jawed.

"As fun as it would be to torture you, I've decided I'm not quite done with yet." With that, Bonnie slid down on his turgid length, sighing in satisfaction at the feeling of being filled.

Kai moaned long and loud, thighs trembling underneath hers and his fingers flexing behind him. For a moment both were completely still, their heaving breaths the only sound in the quiet car. Bonnie slowly raised her hips, drawing herself almost completely off him before sliding agonizingly back down.

Kai bit his lip, his brow furrowed as he watched himself slide in and out of the petite witch on top of him. Their combined scents filled the air, suffocating him. The time in solitary may have diluted his memories, but he was still fairly damn certain she was the best thing he had ever felt wrapped around him. He gritted his teeth, desperate to hold out for as long as he could, but eighteen years of forced abstinence were taking their toll. Even at this tortuous pace she'd set, he was fairly certain he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. Kai leaned his head into her breasts as a whimper escaped him.

"Bonnie please." He whispered brokenly, desperate to feel her in his arms. Some unfamiliar feeling welled inside him. It made him nuzzle between her cleavage, kissing lower till his lips met with the stitches just under her breast. He felt her tense but her hips kept moving. He moved his mouth back up, not wanting to dwell, not wanting her to come to her senses, not wanting her to ever stop. If he could have this for eternity, Hell might not be so bad. He looked up to find her watching him, her pupils wreathed in a ring of green fire.

"Let me touch you." He gasped out. Inside he couldn't help but chuckle at how desperate he sounded.

 _Power of the P,_ he thought.

With one taste, she had brought him to his knees, making him rethink all his plans for escape. Would it be so bad to just knock her out and take her with him? Really, the fresher the blood, the better the chances of the Ascendant working, and it'd be nice to have someone he knew around once he got back to the real world. She's be his personal guide to all things 2015. Kai was fairly certain he could convince her to look the other way once it came to getting rid of his coven. A couple veiled threats to those Mary Sue friends of hers, and Bonnie would be the first edition to his new and improved Gemini Coven.

He was brought back by the feeling of Bonnie's arms wrapping around his shoulders. He grinned when he thought she might release him, but soon realized she was only gaining better purchase in order to ride him harder. His hips bucked up into her as he felt her walls clamping down on him. He heard her mewl from above him, her head thrown back. Kai slouched further into the seat to give himself leverage, pistoning into her harder as his lips sought out one of the breasts bouncing in front of him. If he was going to fall, he was taking her with him.

Bonnie arched and swirled her hips above Kai, keening as she felt the fire rising within her again. She gripped at the vinyl covered seat behind them , rocking furiously on his lap. Kai's hips began to stutter, losing their rhythm as he began to go over the edge. He slammed up hard into her, and his own release setting off hers. Bonnie arched her back and cried out as every nerve in her bodied burned. She vaguely heard Kai groan, his face buried in her chest, his hips twitching in the aftershocks of his release. She slumped forward, resting her head on his shoulder. Kai chuckled as his head pressed back into the seat, his face nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

"Remind me to take you up on your southern hospitality more often." He laughed as he kissed her shoulder.

"I would think that would be hard to do, considering we both agreed to go our separate ways." She mumbled.

Kai sighed. "Well, I mean, it's not like we can't meet up every once and awhile, you know, for birthdays and holidays. It'd be bad manors to ask anyone to spend Christmas alone." He glanced at the side of her face, still buried in his shoulder, and smirked. "Speaking of manors, you gonna give me my hands back, or were you thinking we'd go another round first?" He thrust his hips suggestively into her and bit his lip as she finally lifter her head to look at him.

Bonnie stared seductively down at him, her hands absently tracing the veins in his forearms. "Well, there is one other lesson I think you need learning." She whispered huskily.

"And what's that?" Kai murmured. He smiled as she leaned back in to nibble at his ear.

"Don't ever fucking lie to me."

Kai's eyes widened as the seat belt wrapped around his neck. His legs flailed and he tried to force Bonnie off, but she just tightened her thighs and her grip on the restraint. As his foot came down he heard a crunching noise, he glanced down to see his now smashed pager on the floor. His eyes flew up to meet hers just as a resounding snapping sound popped from his neck.

Bonnie gulped down air as she watched the body beneath her sag. Kai's eyes stared out, lifeless. She opened the passenger door and let herself out. Every muscle in her ached and trembled, but she quickly pulled her shirt down and pulled her pants back into place.

Bonnie unwrapped the seat belt from Kai's neck and arms, then tugged at his shoulders till his body slumped out onto the front lawn. She rolled him onto his back and dragged him a little ways away from the vehicle. Staring down, she looked at his now relaxed face. He looked so harmless just then, she almost felt a pang of guilt, almost. Bonnie reached down and closed his unseeing eyes.

"Thanks for the wheels." She muttered. The witch stood and walked back to the blue sedan, getting into the drivers' seat, she started it up and put the car into gear. As she drove further away, she felt in tuned to the car with each shift she made. "Well whadya know." She laughed.

Kai woke up groaning. His neck stiff and the night air chilling his half naked body.

"Could have at least covered me up." He mumbled as he stood up. He pulled his pants up just enough to lumber back into the house. As he turned on the shower and stripped, he noticed his eyes weren't as dry as they usually were after a death. He grinned and stepped into the shower, his mind playing over that little sentimental detail. As far as deaths went, it was certainly topping the charts of his favorite ways to go. Kai washed up then changed. He strolled back out into the cool evening air, heading for the stump in the front yard. Digging his fingers into the overgrown moss, he pulled out what he was looking for. The hunting knife was rusty around the hilt, but the blade was surprisingly still rather sharp. Kai blew at the remaining leaves clinging to it and closed his eyes. Instantly he felt his sister's magic thrumming just under the surface. It jumped out at him, eager to be in use once again, but he resisted pulling it out. Not yet, he had one more thing he needed to collect first.

Kai glanced back at the empty house and grinned then turned and headed down the drive way. No sense in hanging around that mausoleum when there were things to be done; cars to be hot wired, girls to be stabbed and kidnapped, and family members in desperate need to have retribution rained down on them. As he saw the neighbors house in the distance he began to laugh. Indeed, Bonnie Bennett was going to make a fine addition to his collection.


End file.
